


The End of the War: A Drabble

by adderpated



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: First Time, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderpated/pseuds/adderpated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they wait for Voldemort to find them, the relationship of the trio changes. H/Hr/R relationship. Originally rated PG-13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the War: A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written, I believe, before Book 5 was published.

An abandoned muggle house is their final refuge. Voldemort will surely find them soon. At least they have food.

Ron and Hermione kiss under a blanket found among broken furniture. Harry pauses at the doorjamb, then walks through, ignoring them.

Hermione calls to him, lifts her side of the blanket. Harry hesitates, then settles in.

She takes Ron's hand -- and Harry's, too. Hermione kisses Ron. Harry feels unsettled. Ron is surprised when she turns and kisses Harry.

She places their hands in each other. "Understand?" she says.

Harry meets Ron's gaze. Why pretend now? They lean across Hermione to kiss.


End file.
